Sailor Moon: Disappearance
by Adyen
Summary: What happens when new enemies appear and Usagi is not there to defeat them? SMD will bring new friends, new enemies, and shocking revelations!This is SO old that I don't even remember what I was writing! I'll keep it on hold for now... Wrong email listed.
1. Chapter 1: Dead enemies returned?

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshi, and all terms, names, etc.associated with the series are copyrighted by Naoko Takeuch. I make no claim to them and this work of fanfiction shouldnot be seen as making a claim.

This is my first fanfic; so if you feel that it is inadequate to what a good fanfic should be, please feel free to tell me. Any feedback is welcomed, even flames (I always welcome on tips of how I can improve myself). Please send it to [nomadc@home.com][1] Thank you.

It is suggested that you actually see both the anime version and manga version before reading this, as you'll be clueless to the main theme if you don't. Though you will have a great time reading this, I would still suggest you read/watch the series before reading my fanfic, or else you'll be itching to know what I meant on some inside jokes.

There are some swearing and lots of fighting in the whole series, so please be advise that I am labeling this as PG13, though Parent's Guidance can be ignored. ^^

P.S. I will be using Japanese language forms, meaning it is last names first then first name. Alas, my Japanese is rather poor, so if I do use the wrong verbs or there's a better word for whatever I used, please feel free to message me.

Sailor Moon: Disappearance

Chapter One: Dead Enemies Returned?

A shadow arrived from a portal and entered Tokyo. A figure stood up from the fog created seemingly from it and looked around. No one had seen it arrive. A bright flash appears and it was gone, disappeared into the night.

-------------------------------------------------

As the last bell at Juuban High school rang, Minako ran out to meet her friends, Makoto, Ami, and a transfer student that arrived two months ago called Hitotsu. She had long blond hair that nearly reaches the ground, and would too if they weren't plaited and hung from one shoulder. With ruby red eyes and a perfect pitch, she had friends all over school. The strange thing is that her body is more mature than what you would expect a 17 years old to be, much more pronounced.

"Hey guys!" she yelled, seeing that they were talking among themselves. 

"Hey Minako! Where to?" Makoto asked, curious as to why Minako asked them to wait for her.

"Ya! I have a project due next week and I want to finish it!" Hitotsu said, hoping that this would not turn into another whole-day shopping spree.

"And I still have 2 chapters to read from the text book." Ami said, to the shock of her friends.

"Uh, Ami?" Minako asked, "What chapter are you on?"

"Me?" Ami replied calmly, "Chapter 21. Why?"

"Chapter 21!" all three friends exclaimed, "But only on chapter 13!"

"Well, I guess I be finishing it earlier, but that doesn't mean that I can relax! I still have to go through it a few more times just in case I missed anything." Ami calmly replied.

The others merely twitched their eyebrows a bit, then resumed with their previous topic. "There's a new Sailor V movie coming up, and I was wondering if you want to join me in watching it!" Minako told them with excitement.

"When's it on?" Hitotsu asked with the same enthusiasm, being a Sailor V fan.

"This week Friday! I've already got 5 tickets, but I wanted to make sure you all have one!"

"Of course we'd love to go! Just save me a seat!" 

"Meet me at the temple on Friday, and we'll go from there."

"Why the temple?" Makoto asked.

"We have to get Rei and that's the closest place to all our homes." Ami replied for Minako.

"Oh." Hitotsu said, finally understanding. "I see... Don't you have to go to work now?"

Minako looked at her watch as the rest of her friends looked at her. "AH!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!"

That shocked Makoto and Ami out of their stare, and they started to run towards a large tower in the middle of Tokyo. "We'll see you later! Ja ne!" Minako yelled as she ran after her two friends.

"Seish… and they say I'm always late…" Hitotsu muttered then shook her head. "Now why did I say that?" she asked herself as she walked home.

-------------------------------------------------

At a nearby building, Rei was waiting for her late friends to arrive. Come on… It's only the second scene and they're late. How are we going to get though this? she thought, looking at the scenes the department had set up. "Hurry!"

"Don't worry!" a voice from the side said. Rei turned to face Kodomo Sakura, with pinkish blond hair and matching pair red eyes, looking at her.

"Sakura! I can't help it! I don't understand how they can be so late!" Rei answered, frustrated at the lack of timing within her friends.

"Are they here yet?" the boss asked her while holding on to his cup of tea. He was starting to get impatient of his stars missing the shooting time.

"They're coming!" Rei replied, hoping to stall him for a while. She franticly looked towards the general area their school was at, and hoped that they wouldn't blow the chance of the lifetime.

"Well, if you need anything," Sakura said while smiling mysteriously "I'll be inside."

Rei thought about her friend Sakura. She was a year older than she was, and her father is the boss whom they have to perform to.

"REI!" A shout came from the distance.

Rei turned and found her friends running towards her. "COME ON!" She yelled, waving her hand franticly, trying to tell them to hurry.

"COMING!" Minako yelled as she ran after her two friends. "HURRY!!!" 

"I'm the one that's supposed to yell hurry! YOU'RE THE ONES THAT ARE LATE!" Rei shrieked at her, angry at their inability to keep track of time.

"Alright! Alright!" Ami said as she tried to cool them down, "We're here, so let's just finish this and then we can go home and study."

The three looked at her as if she was crazy, and after a few seconds of silence, Minako exclaimed, "Are you NUTS! YOU can study all day, but WE can't!" The other two nodded in agreement with Minako. Suddenly, Rei seemed to remember their boss looking for them, and said, "Shimatta… We better get to the set or we'll be late!"

-------------------------------------------------

Four figures ran up to the large structure in front of them and skid to a halt. Floating in front of them, a figure laughed evilly and yelled "GIVE YOUR ENERGIES TO THE NEGAVERSE!!!!"

"WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!!!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"YA!" The other echoed.

The Sailor Scouts stood on the base of the Tokyo Tower, looking up the evil figure floating above them.

"THEN DIE!!!!" he yelled, and pointed his fingers at them. A bright light flashed around him and shot out from around him. The Scouts leapt into the air and the beam missed them.

"AND….. CUT!"

The four friends were slowly lowered from the wires that they were attached to."Nice run, Mina." Rei said

"Thanks Rei." Minako replied. "You weren't bad yourself. And you guys were great!"

"Thanks Mina." Makoto and Ami replied at the same time, both to the amusement of the people standing around them. 'Mina' was the name they gave her for the story, but everyone on the set liked to call her by that name.

The set was created on the streets of Tokyo as an outside setting. The company filming has decided that the Sailor Scouts would be a great marketing idea and since there was already a Sailor V market, why not expand on it? Strangely, the plot line followed the ones that the Senshi originally faced, with a few exceptions. One of them is the fact that Venus is the star. 

"Here's your drink, Mina." One of the stagehand said, tossing her a canned drink. 

"Arigato gozaimasu, Tenaka-san." Minako replied, giving the stagehand a grateful smile and taking a sip from the can. "Hmm… This is good… can you buy me a dozen? I'll pay you later."

"Fine, fine…" Tanaka mumbled and wrote something down on a small pocketbook he kept in his pocket.

"What's this?" Rei asked as she looked over his shoulder. A bunch of figures leapt up on her as she glazed upon a whole page of figures and words. From the top of the list 'Dolls, 3000 yen' to bottom of the list 'Can drinks, 2300 yen', a whole set of numbers dating from the first week. "Don't tell me…"

"She owes me/you." They both said at the same time. The rest if the senshi sighed at Minako's lack of responsibilities and the ability to use someone else's funds in order to buy her own things. 

"How much does she owe you?" Makoto asked, curious to see how much the carefree senshi has spent the past half-year.

"Umm… I'll check with you later…" Tenaka replied, blushing as he pulled out a pocket calculator and started pressing on it.

Ami's eyes widened at the sight of the numbers multiplying with a rate she could hardly believe. "She owes you THAT much?" she exclaimed, raising more curiosity in her fellow senshi.

"I'll get back at you, Ami-san." Tenaka said, walking to a small room marked 'Director's room'.

-------------------------------------------------

"Well, that scene went well." Minako said as the four girls walked towards Rei's temple. The rest nodded as they walked a bit more relaxed, once they managed to drag Minako away from a pushie shop. Minako took a small sip of cola from the third can she got from Tenaka's bag and slowed down. The others slowed down to Minako's pace and looked at her. Her face was calm and serene as she looked up at the now darkening skies, but her eyes betrayed her fears to the others: her soulmates. "I'm worried about her." She said, showing her fears for the second time in the last year.

"We all are." Rei said compassionately. "But we can only keep searching in hopes that we can find her. She's all we got."

Minako continued to stare into the skies, while her friends stood around her, wishing for the same wish. Four stars in the sky brightened as their minds sent out the same wish, the same thoughts. Power built up around them but the paid no heed; they could feel it inside themselves. Concentrating, they opened their hearts and minds, yelling:

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"MAKE UP!!!"

A bright flash surrounded the four teenagers and their clothes were transformed into a bright harmony of light and colors. The light receded and their dresses were replaced with fukus of their representing planets.

"How long did it last for you guys? Mine lasted for nine and a half hours." Venus asked, setting her tiara straight.

"Mine lasted ten hours, a bit more than last time…" Mars replied, looking at Mercury.

"Half the day for me." Mercury smiled while she said that. "Twelve hours, fifteen minutes, and forty two seconds." The other senshi sighed at this. "What about you, Jupiter?"

"I got fourteen hours, I lost it a few minutes before ending the scene." Jupiter said, looking disappointed. 

"Hey, cheer up, Jupiter!" Mars said, beaming with pride, "You held your senshi form longer than all of us."

"I know," Jupiter replied, "but I should have been able to hold it longer…"

"Don't fret!" Mercury said. "It's only natural since we only started transforming without our pens a month ago. I'm guessing that we should be able to hold it longer, and be as powerful as we normally are as time progresses."

"I guess…" Jupiter said, a little depressed.

"At least we've proved that it is our tiara and brooch that creates the disguise magic preventing others from recognizing us. If we cover them then the magic is diluted or completely removed." Mercury said while typing something into her computer.

"Ok, we got patrolling to do." Venus said. "Mercury, you take the South side, Mars you take the West side, Jupiter East, and I'll go North." Venus commanded. "Remember you're on a scouting mission. Even though Galaxia has left our planet, we can't be sure there isn't something still lurking around. And keep communicators on at all times, 'cause one of us could find her." The sadness in her eyes was unmistakable as the other senshi nodded and jumped off, leaving Venus to walk on the housetops. "I wish we can find you."

-------------------------------------------------

On the other side of town, a man with short black hair sat on his couch and waited. His tears dried more than 6 months ago, and his heart broken over his lost love. "Oh Usako… Where are you?"

-------------------------------------------------

Hitotsume Hitotsu woke up from a light sleep. She checked her alarm clock and found it was 10pm. The moon was full and skies were clear, a perfect night for stargazing. Her room was filled with posters of Sailor V and the other senshi merchandise that were selling. On top of her desk was a small pile of paper, with the title "Who would have thought?" on it. Hitotsu opened the door to her small balcony and looked through her telescope. "What a bright star… I wish I can see it up close."

"One day you will." A voice behind her said before she lost herself in the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------

Kodomo Sakura was still awake, studying the scrip with her father. "Do you think this will work?"

The director, Kodomo Fuyu, adjusted his reading glasses and reread the line he just corrected. "I'm sure that this will work. You'll achieve your goals soon enough."

"Thanks, 'Pop'." Sakura said with a smile, and went out the front door.

-------------------------------------------------

Jupiter leapt from rooftop to rooftop. "Guard duty is boring, but this does give me time to think things over." She looked down at the busy streets of Tokyo, observing the lights and busy traffic below. "What a beautiful night this is…" she though. "But it's going to become hectic!" as a large explosion and screams erupt from the Eastern tip of the mall. 

"What the hell was that?!" Mars yelled from her communicator. 

"I heard it too!" Venus said from her communicator, looking a bit worried.

"Something's happening in the mall! I'm not sure… but…" Jupiter can only stare in shock at what she saw.

"What is it?" Mercury asked, startled by Jupiter's expression.

"Y..y…Youma!!!"

"WHAT?!" All three of her friends yell through the communicator.

-------------------------------------------------

A dark figure ran through rooftops at an amazing speed. The urgency that he has not felt in a long time consumed him. "Are you in trouble? Have you come back to me?" he though. "May you be safe until I reach you… It is all I ask." With strength renewed, he quickly moved towards the mall in the East side of the city.

-------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's a youma? As in Beryl and the Dark Kingdom?" Venus asked, not quite sure she's hearing right.

"I think so, but we destroyed them, didn't we?" Jupiter replied, uncertain of what is happening, but determined not to let it hurt anyone any more. "I'm going in. Get here as soon as possible!" she yelled before closing her communicator, cutting any protests the others may have.

Jumping down into the now empty streets, she spots the youma that had just finished draining a man's energy. "Youma!" Jupiter shouted. 

It's head snapped up as it recognized a potential threat. 

"Ai to seigi no Bishoujo no Sailorfuku no Senshi..SAILOR JUPITER! Mokusei ni kawatte...Oshioki yo!" (For Love and Justice I am the Beautiful Sailorsuited Soldier…SAILOR Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!) Jupiter said as she did her Jupiter pose.

"Foolish senshi! Do you think I am afraid of you?!" the youma snarled. "I am BARKOLOPS!!! You CANNOT defeat me!"

"We'll see about that! Jupiter… Oak… EVOLUTION!" Jupiter yelled. A green energy flew from her and directly into the youma's body. The youma flew back and hit a wall behind him as the green blast of energy covered it, covering the area with dust.

"That should take care of you!" Jupiter cried while jumping down to make sure it was dead. This proved to be a tactical error on Jupiter's part as the youma suddenly rushed out from the hole it created and punched Jupiter. As the shock of the impact hit Jupiter, she flew through a cake store behind her and landed in the kitchen.

"Wha…?" Jupiter asked in daze as she struggled to stand up. The youma didn't give her the chance as it crashed into the store, grabbed Jupiter by the collar, and threw her outside. 

-------------------------------------------------

"Mercury! Did Jupiter call you?" Venus asked as the three remaining senshi converged on the mall.

"No, and when I tried to call her, she doesn't answer! I'm worried about her." Mercury replied, frowning. "We better hurry." The rest nodded and jumped into the mall.

-------------------------------------------------

Where the hell are they? Jupiter thought to herself as she dodged another blast from the youma. 

"Surrender now! You cannot defeat me!" the youma boomed, making another lunge for her. Jupiter made a desperate dodge towards the left as the youma charged past her.

"Stop right there!" a voice cried from a nearby rooftop. The youma, caught off guard, charged right past Jupiter and into a wall. "Terrifying people in the middle of the mall is wrong and is punishable by law! In the name of Venus…"

"Mars!"

"Mercury!"

"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

-------------------------------------------------

Meantime, a dark figure with shimmering blond hair was running through the darkened alleyways towards the mall. It noticed another figure leaping from rooftop to rooftop behind it, but ignored him as it continued to speed towards the mall.

-------------------------------------------------

Tuxedo Kamen followed his senses Eastwards. His mind is telling him that he's just feeling what he misses, but the heart would respond with the thumping he felt every time Usako transformed. He was about to jump down from a building when he noticed a large flash coming from the mall. "What the…?" Continuing his leap, he reminds himself of his love, and moves faster.

-------------------------------------------------

"Venus, Love Me CHAIN!" Venus yelled as her golden energy rope flew towards the youma, successfully holding it. "NOW!"

"Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!!!!!"

"Mercury Aqua RHAPSODY!!!!!!!"

"Mars Flame SNIPER!!!!"

As the three attacks converged on the youma, a dark figure flinched inwardly at the waste of energy. "If only they knew how to use the energy more effectively, they wouldn't be having such problems against the youma." It was then the attacks all hit the youma.

-------------------------------------------------

Tuxedo Kamen looked in amazement at the destruction of the mall area. Shops were devastated, and some were leveled. All the glasses were shattered, and any plant life was either fried or burned. A small moan came from under a pile of rubble. Tux immediately rushed over and lifted the rather large piece of concrete on top. Below the mess was the moaning Sailor Venus, looking beat up and tired.

"Venus! Are you alright?" Tux asked, noticing others pushing out of various gaps and piles of rubble.

"Owww… anyone catch the plane that crashed on top of me?" Venus asked, dazed.

"What happened?" Mercury asked, reorienting herself.

"I don't know. All I saw was a bright flash. When I arrived, all I saw was…" Tuxedo Kamen started when a large explosion was heard. 

In the middle of a rather large crater in the middle of the four senshi, a dark figure rose up slowly, and rasped out "You… will… all… DIE!!!!" And it emitted a burst of energy towards Venus and Tuxedo Kamen.

Tuxedo Kamen quickly threw three straight rows of roses towards the ball, dissipating it, to find that the youma is rushing towards them. Grabbing another rose, he quickly flung it towards it, but the rose was swatted aside like a fly. Finding his roses useless, he extended his cane and…

A cloaked figure jumped down from a nearby building, holding a long katana in its grip and landed in front of the youma. The figure was dressed in a gray turban, like the one Tsukikage no Knight wore, but a sheave on the back. 

"Shi." A definite female voice said from behind the mask as a clean swipe from the sword cut the youma in half. A second and third cut came quickly after it and cut the demon into little pieces before it disintegrated. She glanced at the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, who was staring at her, before leaping to the top of a building, then disappearing, leaving a lingering shimmer of blond hair behind her.

"Who is she?" Tuxedo Kamen asked nobody in particular, so it was no surprise when no one responded.

   [1]: mailto:nomadc@home.com



	2. Chapter 2: Return to us, Usagi!

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshi, and all terms, names, etc.associated with the series are copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi andKodansha. I make no claim to them and this work of fanfiction shouldnot be seen as making a claim.

This is my first long fanfic; so if you feel that it is inadequate to what a good fanfic should be, please feel free to tell me. Any feedback is welcomed, even flames (I always welcome on tips of how I can improve myself). Please send it to [nomadc@home.com][1]. Thank you.

It is suggested that you actually see both the anime version and manga version before reading this, as you'll be clueless to the main theme if you don't. Though you will have a great time reading this, I would still suggest you read/watch the series before reading my fanfic, or else you'll be itching to know what I meant on some inside jokes.

There are some swearing and lots of fighting in the whole series, so please be advise that I am labeling this as PG13, though Parent's Guidance can be ignored. ^^;;;

P.S. I will be using Japanese language forms, meaning it is last names first then first name. Alas, my Japanese is rather poor, so if I do use the wrong verbs or there's a better word for whatever I used, please feel free to message me.

Sailor Moon, Disappearance

Chapter Two: Return to us, Usagi!

"Princess! We miss you, please return to us!" Four voices said, as they knelt in a circle, praying. 

"We need your love!" One of them said.

"We need your friendship!" Another said.

"We need your guidance!" Third voice rang out.

"We need your faith!" The fourth voice begged, as the light of their wish shown around them, their minds focused on their princess to return.

"Aaaaaannnnnnnnnddddddd… CUT! ROLL IT!" A male voice yelled, breaking the tension on the set.

Ami slowly stood up from the spot where she knelt down. Beside her, Rei and Minako were also raising. Only Makoto still knelt on the ground, wearing the Sailor Jupiter costume from the props department.

"Usagi" Makoto whispered as a tear of fear and anguish ran down her cheeks and down her chin.

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh… I wish that I could help them…" a voice said in the darkness of space.

"You know that you can't. Not yet… Or they won't be able to learn for themselves about the Darkness that is approaching." Another voice said, from right besides the first speaker.

"And the Light within themselves." A third voice added.

"I know," the first person pouted, "but it doesn't make me wish otherwise."

"We understand." Four voices from behind her stated together. "And we'll try to speed up your reunion."

"We can only hope." The first voice said, blue eyes flashing in the dim starlight.

-------------------------------------------------

"Minna, we have to talk." Mamoru said as they sat around a small table in the Hikawa Shrine on Cherry Hill. 

"Mamoru and I have been studying the recent attack," Ami said "and I have found some distressing news."

"That we were beaten soundly and if that women with the big knife didn't appear we would have probably been killed?" Rei asked sarcastically. "I don't think we need a smart genius like you to figure THAT out."

Ami adjusted her glasses a bit before saying, "That's part of what I was going to say, yes, but that's not all." 

"The enemy was a youma. A youma from the Dark Kingdom, to be exact." Mamoru continued, hoping to reach a conclusion before the three teenage women in the room burst with questions. 

"BUT" he said, holding out one hand to cut off any questions, "it is stronger than anything we have fought since the Death Busters, and as we are missing the Outers and their talismans, not to mention…" At this, Mamoru's voice drops to a small whisper, trying to hid the anguish and pain in his heart, "her." He quietly shakes his head, remembering the longhaired figure he saw two nights ago, his mind quickly snaps back to the subject at hand. 

"Currently, we cannot defeat it alone. We have to…"

"… find the Outers to help you while you find a way to strengthen yourselves, right?" a voice from outside intruded.

Spinning around, the Inners and Mamoru find themselves facing Meioh Setsuna, Ten'oh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Tomoe Horaru standing in the doorway. Setsuna was merely looking at them with a bemused look on her face as Michiru did her job of predicting the future. "Of course we will help." Michiru continued as Haruka laughed politely and Horaru giggled. "We ARE the defenders of this galaxy.

"But first, tell us what happened. All we know is from a feeling Setsuna got a few months ago."

"They've been here for a few MONTHS?!" Rei asked incredulously, un-wanting to believe that she have missed the enemy's movements for months.

"It's not necessary a negative feeling," Setsuna explained. "But rather one where only a person with time sense would sense it."

The group of senshi sat down, digesting what Time's guardian just told them. The outers entered and closed the door behind them. Ami was the first to realize the meaning of it. 

"But that would mean that there's either someone using the time gates…"

"No. It is even more server." Setsuna replied, grim faced. "Someone, with powers equal or greater than I has closed the Gates of Time from me, it's guardian."

"WHAT?" "HOW?' "WHO?" The inner Senshi asked in confusion and disbelief.

"I've been blocked from the Gates of Time since a few months ago, due to some kind of energy barrier that I've never felt before blocking it. It is created by someone who has equal or greater energy on manipulating time than I do. I only know 3 person who can do such a thing, one of them is dead, and the other has a duty not to interfere like that."

"Whom are you talking about?" Ami asked, quite curious as to know who could wield such a power except the senshi of Pluto.

I think the Princess did it."

"WHAT?!" Five voices yelled in shock, as the thought that their Princess being like Pluto and manipulating time so skillfully that even the guardian couldn't penetrate. 

"But… but that's impossible!" Makoto exclaimed. "Usagi has never had any experience in doing that sort of thing!"

Setsuna lifted an eyebrow. "Really? Do you remember what happened after she defeated the Dark Kingdom?"

All the inner senshi frowned at the reference she was pointing to. During that 'final battle', they had paid the price for protecting their Princess, but later were re-awakened in their homes, forgetting what has happened as senshi. In fact, most people tended to think that nothing strange has happened for the duration from the awakening of Sailor Moon, to the destruction of the Dark Kingdom.

"Anyways, it will be in the Princess' best interests if you get stronger, and fast. From what I can feel, something strong is coming towards our Galaxy, and it may have influenced the Princess to leave us."

"Are you saying that Usagi was mind controlled?!" Rei exclaimed, unable to believe that her arts failed her in protecting the person she needed to protect most.

"No." Setsuna replied calmly. "From what I could tell, she left willingly. You should know, since you were there."

Flashback

They were jumping over rooftops, seven darkened figures following one in front. It wasn't much of a race, as the one in front seems to be gliding forward effortlessly, while some of those behind was starting to become tired.

"Wait!" A female voice from the group behind yelled, starting to lag behind.

Her aqua-haired counterpart who was leaping effortlessly yelled, "Where are you going to go?"

The figure in front didn't answer, but instead made a larger leap, jumping across 2 buildings. When has she been able to do that? The red haired Shinto priestess thought, as she continued to chase the figure ahead.

The senshi of the wind ran faster than she ran before, but found herself further and further away from her target. How can this be? That I, with Uranus as my protector, cannot catch up with my princess… she wondered, trying to gain more speed.

An orange oriented senshi was just behind Uranus, and sweat can be seen, glistening off her blond hair. "Wait for us! Don't just leave us…" She cried, hoping that their leader would hear her and stop.

"Damn you, Pluto…" A brown haired senshi muttered as she started to lag behind. "Why didn't you give us some kind of warning…?"

Suddenly, the winged senshi made a 180-degree turn and made a great leap backwards. Tears could be seen coming out of her eyes as she looked at her prince.

"Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he leapt towards her, only to be cut short, and falling in front of her.

Sailor Moon's wings seemed to flare to life as the silver moonlight gathered around her. "Good bye, my senshi…" She whispered as the light became too bright for them to see. "Venus, take care of my inner court. Uranus, find Pluto and protect Saturn…" 

When the light receded, Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, was gone.

End of Flashback

The room was quiet as the man and women were lost in thought of what happened that day. The pain was still fresh in their hearts as their princess, the reason of their lives, left them. In their minds, there is only one goal: To find their Princess, and to protect her, fulfilling the void in their hearts.

Well, that was shorter than intended, but hopefully you enjoyed it.

For those that watched the English dubbed version and the original Japanese version should get the in-jokes during the story, but if you don't, here's a brief run-through.

The names that the Sailor Scouts (Senshi) use are the same that the movie producers use. Ironically, the movie producers also come from across seas, so it ties into the joke.

Some of the plot might be confusing currently, but I promise that they will tie into the story perfectly before the end.

Oh, just for fun sake, you can add the cherry blossom floating across the floor when the Outers appeared for dramatic effect. I'm not about to write something like that in! ^^;;;;;;

   [1]: mailto:nomadc@home.com



	3. Chapter 3: Questionable Intrigues

Disclaimer: Read previous chapters!

 Sailor Moon, Disappearance

            Chapter Three: Questionable Intrigues

            A new day dawned on the city of Tokyo, but all was not bright and cheery. Setsuna sat on a chair upon the balcony of her house, brooding. 

            That is not an unusual sight for the senshi of time, but what was unusual is the fact that she was in full uniform, and sitting in broad dawn. But she was not concerned, because it was near the Time anyways, and nothing will change that.

            Frowning, she looked into her Granet Orb for answers in this mystery that has happened to her Queen, and like every time, there was no answer.

            Being reborn from the future has a curious effect, Pluto thought. Every citizen of Crystal Tokyo is given an education, no matter what background they came from. Every education includes at least a brief history course, and of course, the major events like the enemies that the senshi fight would, or rather, had fought. But this, the Queen being absent for the Time, it was never recorded! Only a few people could have pulled a change in history, and the Queen was not one that can do so without help...

            "Morning." A silent voice said behind Pluto as she whipped around, Garnet Orb in front of her. 

            "Hotaru." Pluto calmly stated before turning back into her 'normal' form. "Why are you up so early?"

            "I couldn't sleep, feeling what I felt."

            Setsuna cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

            "I could feel the Darkness approaching…" Hotaru whispered, glancing out to the stars, looking for her Guardian planet. "And Her Light is dimmed against the Gray-lit skies…"

            Frowning, Setsuna takes out the Orb again and looks into it. A mist fills the garnet, and a piece of the future revealed itself to Setsuna.

------Flash forward Sequence-------

            The Earth, with 4 blinking points around the world, radiating darkness and light…

            The Harp, Bow, Mirror, Sword, Orb, Glaive, Wreath, Chain; all glowing within a circle. Suddenly, they fly towards different directions, disappearing.

            A small ball; a child's toy, comes rolling within sight. A boy's giggle from an unknown source, and the ball explodes to reveal…

------End Flash sequence--------

            Setsuna whirled from the vision she was sent. The Orb sometimes sent her those flashes of definite future. Things that WILL happen, no matter how hard someone tries to stop it. The fall of the Silver Millennium was one thing that stood out in Setsuna's memory of something she wanted to change, but was unable to due to destiny. 

            Then there were those that ARE changeable, but will create a different set of consequences. Minor stuff, like heading left or right at a corner, can be changed, as long as it doesn't interrupt destiny.

            "Did you see it?" Hotaru's voice broke through her thoughts. "The Light and Darkness striking a balance? My final release?"

            Setsuna whipped her head to stare at Hotaru. "What do you mean 'final release'?"

            Hotaru smiled mysteriously and said "Don't you remember the lecture I told you about Saturn?"

            Setsuna's eyes widened as she realized what her phrase implied. "Melinda…" 

            Hotaru smiled at Setsuna and said "Not really, but I remember the way I love your eyes widen when you get stunned."

            "But, how?" Setsuna asked, trying to shrink the size of her eyes.

            "You still don't remember?" Hotaru asked, a bit shocked at the memory lapse of the time guardian. "Remember I once told you that all Saturns carry part of their planet with them? Well, we Saturns can choose to leave our 'descendants' something of ourselves'. Melinda choose to leave her 'soul', if you will, as an eternal guardian. When I came of age, I gained access to the full potential of Saturn Power, thus gaining my… 'gifts'."

            Setsuna looked at the purple/black hair senshi besides her in wonder. Becoming an eternal guardian was like her guarding the Time Gates, eternally aware, yet in Saturn's case, she did not have to be alone to perform her chosen duty.

            "You said something about release…" Setsuna asked, curious as to what she knew about the future.

            "The Gray Queen is beginning to awaken…" Hotaru said with a look of longing. "Or maybe She already has, but the timing is more than precarious."

            "The Gray Queen?" Setsuna muttered, trying to probe her memories on information on that person. 

            Besides her, Hotaru giggled. "I guess my theory that the infinite Pluto doesn't have infinite memory space is proven."

            Setsuna frowned. "Oh be quiet."

            "But if you don't know yet, you'll know about it soon enough… I bet your Time Gate on it. Oh, by the way, I think you might want to buy some stocks under my name. I heard that the stock market is going to be booming for a while." Hotaru said, smiling at the side joke she said while returning inside to her room, leaving a slightly annoyed and quite stunned Setsuna standing where she was.

            "I have GOT to find out how she does that…" The Time Guardian muttered to herself before shaking her head and preparing for the rest of the day, thinking about buying some stocks, just in case.


End file.
